


Hybrid Reactions - Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon and Jade Harley

by Wigmund



Series: Hybrid Shenanigans [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Troll/Human Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last portion of the Hybrid Shenanigans series where we get to see the kids and trolls react to the creation of their new children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Reactions - Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon and Jade Harley

  


# I AM M0ST DEFINITELY N0T 0K WITH THIS

  


Aradia looked at the product of the ectobiological mixture of Dave and herself. She was not sure what to make of this. She did not forsee this. The voices had not told her that this would happen. The knowledge she gained from being prototyped with the kernelsprite did not have any answers for what had happened. She did not expect to find this after the others put her soul back into another robotic shell.  
"What are y0u little 0ne?  
Are y0u human? Are you a tr0ll.  
0r is it as it appears, that y0u are s0mething in between?"  
"c00"  
"That d0es not answer my questi0ns. In fact, it creates m0re.  
what have y0u gained fr0m the combinati0n 0f the maid 0f time and the knight 0f time?"  
"ribbit"  
"ribbit"  
"I w0nder h0w i w0uld have reacted t0 that when i was still alive..."  
She picked up the little male carefully and took him over to Dave so she wouldn't have to deal with it.  
It caused too many emotions that she couldn't express and she wasn't ok with that.

  


# Huntress and Cub

  


":?? < *The mighty lioness has run across a strange creature during her hunt.*  
:?? < *ac is confused by what she sees and smells.*"  
":?? < You smell like me, but you also smell like the human John. What are you little one?  
:DD < Are you a cub?! Are you my cub?  
XDD < Yes! Yes, you are!"  
":DD < The mighty lioness will finally have a cub for real and not just while she plays pretend with friends!"  
":? < mew?"  
"XDD < *the lioness picks up her newfound cub and dances joyously at the thoughts of all the fun and joy and happiness that will enter her life.*"  
":(( < I wish pounce could have seen this. She would have loved you just as she loved me and she would have been so helpful.  
:)) < But now I get to be the mother. I will be the greatest mother ever little one.  
:)) < And i know you will be the purrfect little one. Because john is such a great person and I am not a bad troll."  
"XDD < *the mighty huntress takes up her most wonderfur cub and prepares to show him his new home*"

John hesitantly watched Nepeta play with Leo. He was cautious, but it obvious that she would rather tear off her own arms than harm the little guy. At least he didn't have to worry about his hybrid with her like he did with Vriska. Maybe Equius as well, but they had done nothing but sweat profusely since they met an hour ago.

John heard a noise that broke him from his thoughts. Nepeta had pulled out a length of string with some bells, bits of fur and feathers tied to it and was jiggling it in front of Leo. Both laughing like fools while they played.

"XDD < SQU3333!!"  
"XD < mew!"

  


# WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THIS?

  


Jade was sitting in Karkat's chair in the computer lab. She held little 'Kade' in her arms. Her green eyes staring into Jade's own. Karkat was kneeling beside them, stroking the little girl's hair and looking closely at her nubby horns.

He was wearing the first smile she had never see him wear - not just her, but any of the Trolls had seen him wear, even Terezi had never seen the perpetually angry boy truly smile.

"Are you alright with the name I gave our girl Jade?  
I was thinking that combining our names would be alright. Do you think so?"  
"I'm not sure Karkat. There's too much going on my head right now.  
I'm too young to be a mother.  
I've never held a baby before."  
Jade met eyes with Karkat, her own full of tears.  
"I don't know what to do."

Karkat frowned, he picked up the girl who reached out for his face with her little hands. He let her play with a finger.

"What do you think I'm going through Jade?  
Do you realize how badly freaked out I am by this?  
I'm so freaked I've stopped yelling. I'm confused.  
My kind hasn't actually raised young in thousands of years.  
We left that problem to creatures that hid in caves under our planet's surface."

Karkat raised the little hybrid in front of him and blew a raspberry at her. The little girl giggled.  
"The only reason I haven't killed John yet is that your guardians managed to get here with you all. Hopefully they can help us."  
"Wait..."

Jade's eyes narrowed and she stared intently at Karkat. He started to sweat under the burning gaze.  
"You mean neither you or John did not immediately go and get Mr. Egbert, Mrs. Lalonde or my own grandfather - all of whom have had 13 years experience each raising children - NAMELY THE VERY KIDS WHO HAVE TURNED THEM ALL INTO GRANDPARENTS?!"

Jade's left eye twitch violently. She fumed for a moment before standing up suddenly and pointing at the boy responsible for the hybrids.  
"JOHN!"

Karkat turned to shield Kade from this onslaught from Jade. Everyone in the lab was doing the same with their own hybrids. Well, everyone except for John who was being dragged off by a furious girl to explain what had happened to some people who would know what to hell to do right now. Rose had taken the opportunity to play with Poe preventing Vriska from getting her claws on the boy again, much to her consternation.

"You know what Kade?"  
"raaa?"  
"I think I have become afflicted with the disease humans call love."

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed Nepeta's dialog. Bluh, bluh, < and > symbols.


End file.
